bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Carroll Portals
Purpose: Like other portal websites, this page gathers links from third parties that might be useful to our international students. Materials translated with Carroll partners will be announced separately as they are made ready. Portals for International Students Watch this space for additional language groups. Portal for Chinese Students Electronic Resources Biblical Studies: Full Text e-books (SH2) Baller, F. W. (Frederick William). Analytical vocabulary of the New Testament. Shanghai : China Inland Mission and American Presbyterian Mission Press, 1907. links to full text e-book in English, discussing points of Bible translation between Greek and Chinese, via WorldCat. Gibson, Otis. Easy questions for beginners in English and Chinese. Foochow, M.E. Mission Press, 1887 Written in Chinese and English language in catechetical format for believer instruction. From WorldCat. Legge, James. Notions of the Chinese concerning God and spirits. Hong Kong: Hongkong Register Office, 1852 links to full text e-book in English, discussing points of Bible translation between Greek and Chinese, via WorldCat. Medhurst, Walter Henry. Inquiry into the proper mode of translating Ruach and Pneuma in the Chinese version of the Scriptures. Shanghae : Printed at the Mission Press, 1850. links to full text short e-book in English, discussing points of Bible translation between Greek and Chinese, via WorldCat. Languages: Translation Google Translate: English to Chinese Toggle from simplified to traditional Chinese as needed Religion Full Text: CHANT (CHinese ANcient Texts) database Traditional Chinese texts from approximately 220 AD to 581 AD from The Chinese University of Hong Kong (via WorldCat). Guan hua chang tan. Shanghai Mei hua shu guan 1903. Full text book in China with an English-language preface, describing the work of as a non-sectarian paraphrase of the Gospel of Luke for the improvement of a speaker's conversational Chinese. From the University of California and HathiTrust via WorldCat. Xin yue quan shu : guan hua he he yi ben shang di. Shanghai : Meiguo sheng jing hui yin fa, Minguo15 1926 Links to search-only version of a Chinese-language New Testament translation. From HathiTrust via WorldCat. Online Searching General Searching Baidu Baike Mainland Chinese-hosted commercial internet searching site. Chinese Wikipedia Wikipedia's site in Chinese language Google Hong Kong Google's website in Chinese language Specialized: Sina Weibo http://weibo.com/login.php Mainland-hosted microbloging site Academic Chinese Librarianship Professional journal available via Carroll's ATLA Subscription with Select Full Text Searchable: Chinese Theological Review Professional journal available via Carroll's ATLA Subscription. Bibliographic Coverage Begins 1985: No full text Ching Feng Bibliographic Coverage Begins: 01/01/1964 Professional journal available via Carroll's ATLA Subscription. Bibliographic Coverage Begins 1964: No full text Directory of Open Access Repositories: OpenDOAR Repository of Open-Access academic materials (generally e-theses); some of these repositories are located in China. Some full text included. Reference searchable: Chinese-English dictionary of modern usage Based on a print edition from 1972, and includes pronunciation audio files (.wav format). From WorldCat. Han dian online Chinese character/word dictionaries, with links to LongWiki's Han Dian Gu Ji digital collection of 40,000 Chinese classics. From WorldCat. full-text Pei wen yun fu Full text page images of Chinese dictionary from Harvard College Library Harvard-Yenching Library via WorldCat Library Catalogs and Resources Searchable: Category:Libraries in China Wikipedia's directory of Chinese libraries National Library of China The largest library in Asia Additional resources to integrate and link: begin 3/20/18 Alliance Bible Seminary (EIN member) https://www.abs.edu/en/departments/library/ Chinese Bible Association (Chinese Bible International LTD) Christian Bookstore recommended by Holy Spirit Seminary College http://www.chinesebible.org.hk/hk/ Chinese Theological Garden: offering "a platform for communication among theological workers... students and ministers" recommended by Alliance Bible Seminary http://www.chinesetheology.com/ China Graduate School of Theology (EIN member) https://www.cgst.edu/hk/eng/library source includes: East Asian History Sourcebook (Fordham University) recommended by Alliance Bible Seminary https://sourcebooks.fordham.edu/halsall/eastasia/eastasiasbook.asp EIN: Ecumenical Information Network (full text) http://www.ein-hk.info/links_zh.htm in Chinese, with English Language version at http://www.ein-hk.info/links_en.htm Ecumenical Information Network (EIN) members include Alliance Bible Seminary https://www.abs.edu/ China Graduate School of Theology https://www.cgst.edu/hk/eng/library Evangel Seminary Holy Spirit Seminary College of Theology and Philosophy Lutheran Theological Seminary EIN Union Catalog (all 5 schools) http://primoapac02.hosted.exlibrisgroup.com/primo_library/libweb/action/search.do?vid=CGST EIN Union Catalog (all 5 schools) recommended by China Graduate School of Theology (EIN member) http://primoapac02.hosted.exlibrisgroup.com/primo_library/libweb/action/search.do?vid=CGST Global and Contextual Theological Reflection: "to encourage...research in German theological thinking....in the area of... Systematic Theology... and Christian Ethics." http://www.globalandcontextual.org/ Gospel China.com: www.fuyin.com begun in 1998 as "a web-based tool for evangelizing" recommended by Alliance Bible Seminary http://www.fuyin.com/gama/index.php Holy Spirit Seminary College (EIN Member) Theological resources http://www.hsscol.org.hk/LIBRARY/LIB_05.html Research Guide for Chinese Studies (Havard University) recommended by Alliance Bible Seminary https://guides.library.harvard.edu/Chinese Share resources website recommended by Alliance Bible Seminary http://www.share.com.cn/ * Online Chinese Christianity Collection (full text) Appendix: additional sources under reviews include: Candler School of Theology of Emory University Catholic Theological Union China Evangelical Seminary North America Claremont School of Theology Dallas Theological School Drew University Theological School Earlham School of Religion Fuller Grace Theological Seminary Grand Rapids Theological Seminary of Cornerstone University Knox College Logos Evangelical Seminary Samuel DeWitt Proctor School of Theology of Virginia Union University St. Augustine's Seminary of Toronto St. Bernard's School of Theology and Ministry St. John's University School of Theology - Seminary Chinese Text Project Wen yuan ge Si ku quan shu nei wang lian ban Zhurnalhyi zal Additional Topics: TBD Portal for Russian Students Watch this space for additional language groups. Portal for Vietnamese Students Electronic Resources Some resources here are able to be read online (full text); others, searched by keywords online. Please note the distinction between 'full text' and 'searchable' below. The arrangement parallels that of the Online Resources Revisited page on this wiki. Biblical Studies NVB New Vietnamese Bible (from Vietnamese Bible, Inc., a 501 © 3 Non-Profit Mission Organization based in Midland, TX) Biblical Studies: New Testament Searchable: Chân lý bīnh an hy vọng (title translated as: "Hope truth peace" ) [http://www.worldcat.org/ WorldCat] Cớu thé̂ ngôn hành: Tớ sở khiêm truyè̂n (title translated as: "Sphericity speech act") [http://www.worldcat.org/ WorldCat] Điển ngữ thần học Thánh-kinh (title translated as: "Torpedo-economic theology") [http://www.worldcat.org/ WorldCat] Sách tân-ước của Đức Chúa Jêsus-Christ chúng ta (title translated as: "The New Testament of Jesus Christ") [http://www.worldcat.org/ WorldCat] Biblical Studies: Old Testament Searchable: Kinh-Thánh : Cựu-ước và Tân-ước (title translated as: "The Bible: Old Testament") [http://www.worldcat.org/ WorldCat] Languages: Languages: Translation Google Translate: English to Vietnamese Religion Full Text Religion in the Vietnamese Diaspora (English language, from the Vietnamese Studies Internet Resource Center, by Mark E. Pfeifer) Religion: Christianity Full Text: Indo China 1911 (commercially-hosted site featuring "hundreds of historical documents pertaining to the Body of Christ in Indochina over the past 100 years," with significant clusters of English-language materials from the British & Foreign Bible Society and the Christian & Missionary Alliance). Total Gospel Baptist Ai in Vietnam (Agape Baptist Convention in Vietnam) Viet Christian (title as translated by source) [http://www.worldcat.org/ WorldCat] Online Searching General Searching Google Tieng Viet (from Google) Google Viet Nam (from Google) Academic Reference searchable: SEAlang Library Vietnamese Dictionary (University of Wisconsin) By Resource Type Books ebooks full-text English-Vietnamese Handbook on Philosophy and Political Economy (partial texts in either languages: Temple University) Viet Texts: Translations of Vietnamese Historical Texts (include The Outer Annals of the Complete Book of the Historical Records, The Prefatory Compilation of the Imperially Commissioned Itemized Summaries of the Comprehensive Mirror of Việt History, and The Arrayed Tales of Selected Oddities from South of the Passes, by Liam C. Kelley, University of Hawaii) Library Catalogs and Resources Searchable: Asian studies: Selected internet links: Southeast Asian (British Library) Electronic Journals and Newsletter: Viet Nam (index from University of Washington) Digital South Asia Library (title as in source) [http://www.worldcat.org/ WorldCat] Guides to Archives (Vietnam Studies Group) KITLV: Koninklijk Instituut voor Taal-, Land- en Volkenkunde (title as in source, Dutch; Royal Netherlands Institute of Southeast Asian and Caribbean Studies) National Library of Vietnam (Thư viện Quốc gia Việt Nam) and their Free services (Dịch vụ miễn phí) page Researching Indochina (University of Washington) Resources for the study of South and Southeast Asian languages and cultures language resource from Niedersächsische Staats- und Universitätsbibliothek Göttingen (title as translated from [http://www.worldcat.org/ WorldCat)] SEADL: Southeast Asia Digital Library (Northern Illinois University) SEAP (Southeast Asia Project): Vietnam (Cornell University) Southeast Asia Library (Berkeley) Vietnamese Resources (University of Hawaii) Vietnam Journals Online: Tạp chí khoa học Việt Nam Trực tuyến (primarily science, but includes indexing and some full text for European Studies, Journal of Psychology, Religious Studies and Religious Studies Review; hosted by the Vietnamese National Agency for Science and Technology Information (NASATI)) Vietnam Studies Group (University of Washington; includes links to news media and bookstores in Vietnam) Images: Southeast Asia Visions (premodern images; from Cornell University) Additional Topics: TBD